A Queer Meeting with Curious Folk
by Mlle Rose
Summary: Well this was certainly odd. I hadn't been here before; looking about I really couldn't tell where I was... An original character has an interesting meeting with the White Rabbit and the Cheshire Cat


**Author's Note:** Another story! Yay! What am I going to do when I run out of saved files? Anyways, this was something I wrote for my Writer's Craft class several months ago. We were supposed to make a story that was similar to the Tuesday Next stories - or plainly "write a fanfiction!" we were told. Since I was re-reading Alice in Wonderland I obviously had to do EVERYTHING Alice in Wonderland related. I created a simple character Zoe to use in the story, however, because then things would be more interesting than had it been me. That and it's weird using your name in a story. Please enjoy the nonsense!

**Disclaimer:** Alices Adventures in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carrol. I won't be making profit, I'm just having some fun borrowing his characters and settings.

**

* * *

**

**"A Queer Meeting with Curious Folk"**

Well this was certainly odd. I hadn't been here before; looking about I really couldn't tell _where_ I was. It was all quite unfamiliar. Last I could recall I had been outside, enjoying the summer sun and...Ah, now I knew what must have happened.

I began to walk along the dirt path, looking curiously into the trees to try and see anything that could possibly place me. Well, I knew where I was, but I didn't know exactly _where_ I was, if you understand my meaning.

I was quite pleased when I spotted two white ears and a well-pressed waist coat ahead. The figure was checking their pocket watch and looking quite agitated, so I decided it best to approach with caution. Besides, I had never dealt with a talking animal before, so I was feeling much too shy to be bold.

"Excuse me," I ventured in a small voice.

The great ears twitched and two pink eyes turned to look at me. I was unnerved by the angry look that I was being given, "Mary Ann! I thought I sent you to get my gloves and fan!"

Realization dawned on me, and I became indignant. Was his eyesight so bad he could not even tell the difference between blonde Alice and brunette I?

"I am not Mary Ann, my name is Zoe."

Now the rabbit looked rather perplexed. He came closer, squinting at me, "You sure of that? You look a great deal like Mary Ann."

"I'm sure I'm not." I stepped away from the White Rabbit, feeling too crowded with him so close his whiskers tickled my face.

He straightened up while waving a paw-like hand dismissively, "Well your sort all look so alike it is hard to tell one of you from the others."

"Well maybe if you were to get some glasses you would have an easier time doing so." Shocked by my boldness I brought a hand to my round lips.

The White Rabbit's eyes were wide, much wider than mine (probably because his eyes were much larger, his being a rabbit and all.) He seemed quite offended and opened his mouth to speak but it was another which spoke. "She has a point you know."

Startled, we both jumped and began to look around for the source of the voice. It was the rabbit who found them first with a "Why you!" which brought me around in time to see the grin become surrounded by the rest of the head.

"Why not I?" Coyly inquired the cat.

The White Rabbit was smoldering, "I have had enough of you and your antics. The Queen has been in all sorts of horrible moods ever since you last showed your impudent grin!" I was not sure if the White Rabbit was aware of the careless grin and the unaffected eyes of the cat who now lay quite comfortably on a low branch. "- just to have her agree to having the game today, and now I will be late because Mary Ann – where _is_ that girl anyways?"

The cat turned his head to me and winked, "Perhaps," he began in a slow, lazy voice, "You should go and find her."

Pulling his shoulders back and lifting his chin, the White Rabbit huffed, "Perhaps I shall. Good day."

It was not until he was out of sight that I recalled what was awaiting him. "Oh no!" I began, but halted, "I guess there isn't much I could do anyways."

"Isn't that obvious?" I frowned at the cat. "This is only your dream after all. You aren't really supposed to be here. And it wouldn't do for you to go changing the whole story, now would it?" I was certain the furry brow was raised at me, but it was rather hard to tell.

"Well, yes..." I admitted a tad sulkily. I felt a pat on my shoulder and noticed the cat was missing his left paw. With effort I didn't turn my head to stare at the detached appendage. "I should be going then. I wouldn't want to keep you from your fun."

The Cheshire's grin seemed to change, but I could not guess or hope to say in what way or why, "I expect to see you around again." He was already working on leaving, his tail now cleanly removed and his hind quarters following.

I smiled, "Of course!"

He was gone with a sudden wind which forced me to close my eyes. When I opened them again I was curled up on the lawn chair with a fly tickling my leg.

"What an odd dream," I yawned. Carefully I placed my copy of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ on the table next to me. I turned to stand and nearly yelped with surprise. There was a cat staring at me. "Hello..." It blinked, which looked strangely like a wink, and trotted away just as my mother came around the barn.

_What an odd dream..._


End file.
